Blood & Order
by Uumichizu
Summary: Derek Shepherd moved to Forks, Washington to find a peaceful life as a police officer. Little did he know the demons that hide within the shadows.
1. Preface

Preface

Why put so much effort into anything you do? That's been my thought process. For the majority of my life I've questioned why people overexerted themselves. Back in my school days, I would scoff at those who sat in front of me as they bragged about their higher intelligence. Raising their hand with enthusiasm just to answer the teacher's repetitive question. The notion bothered me, and it still does to this day. Do what you have to and move on, don't waste the energy on overachieving. That was my thought process when choosing to move to Forks, Washington; a remote city surrounded by forests. Having barely scraped through the police academy, a small unheard of city sounded like the perfect place for me…

Little did I know the amount of shit I had dragged myself into.


	2. Chapter 1

1\. New Home

I was sitting on a hard wooden chair, my hand on my jaw as I stared at the front of what you could call our office. It looked more like a classroom with desks huddled into neat rows and column, and the officers who sat on the chairs like students ready for their assignment. But one person stood in front, our "instructor" Officer Charlie Swan. He stood at the front of the room looking down at the rest of the cops. You could see confusion in his eyes, and as he cleared his voice, you could hear a slight tremble.

"Chief Bailey…could not make it this morning," Officer Swan started, "in his place I will be the one handing out the assignments."

His words began to lose meaning as my eyes began to focus on his thin moustache. A thin patch of black bush that would shake and tumble as his worm like lips expelled words. It wasn't necessarily special but for some reason I was mesmerized by the damn thing. I would've kept staring at it if it weren't for a booming sound which was continuously getting louder. The hand supporting my jaw finally gave way, slamming straight onto the desk.

"Officer Shepherd!"

He had a slight slouch, as he walked through the now empty room and towards me. I rubbed my jaw in pain as he repeated himself, "Officer Shepherd."

I jumped off my desk with great hurry as I raised my hand over my brow. "Yessir?"

"Next time try to pay attention," he said, placing a thin folder on top of the desk. "Simple, keep an eye on the roads near Forks High School and you'll be fine."

"Aye Aye Chief," I stated after huffing air into my lungs. The sarcasm was as apparent as my voice was loud. I grabbed the thin folder and began walking away, but before I did I saw the face of Officer Swan. The frown on his lips had turned into a smile, but his thin eye brows were still angled inward: clearly not a fan of my smartass mouth.

His voice echoed behind me as I began my march out of the room. "Mark my words rookie," he stated, "You better straighten up your act before the chief returns!"

His voice was loud, loud enough to be heard as I walked past the exit hallway; yet the trail of words was still silenced by the glass double doors that shut behind me. Walking to the parking lot I grab my police cap nicely holstered on my baton…

And so began my first day as Officer, Officer Derek Shepherd.


	3. Chapter 2

2\. The Incident

I kicked my feet onto the steering wheel, my slick black boots tapping together to the beat of the radio music. My hand hanging behind me, and my eyes covered by the hanging cap. If I could use one word to describe my day so far it would be: swimmingly. I was alone with my thoughts and some nice beats, the only annoyance was the sound of the other officers reporting their location through the stereo.

"Officer Deluca available by Bogachiel Way," I heard from the radio. The music, which was silenced by the officer speaking, picked up again.

"Guess it's time to report in," I thought to myself as I dropped my feet off the steering wheel. I picked up the small radio speaker hanging on top. Clicking the button on the side I stated, "Officer Shepherd here, available by South Spartan Avenue."

I put my feet back on the steering wheel and boosted the volume on the stereo. As I nodded my head to the music the song suddenly cut. The car became mostly silent, except for the slight crackling made from the police radio.

"10-20 Officer Shepherd," the sound of a young woman came from the radio. My eyes now focused on the radio. 10-20? My head scrolled through all the codes trying to remember the number.

I picked up the black walkie-talkie-like radio speaker and responded, "Officer Shepherd, South Spartan Avenue."

"Officer Shepherd," the voice from the radio replied, crackling every so often, "There seems to have been an incident, a 10-50 at Forks High School."

"An accident?" I thought as I fixed the cap on my head and started the car engine.

"Make way," I yelled as I pushed through a crowd of kids. The high school parking lot was filled to the rim with students as they all huddled together. Fear and excitement could be heard through their collective rambling as I pushed through to the scene.

In front of me were two cars. The first, a black van with a fairly large dent on the passenger door. The driver, still inside the car had a trail of blood forming from his brow to his chin. The second car was a rusty red ford which seemed completely unharmed by the accident. In between the cars stood a group of friends holding a young teenage girl.

Her dark brown hair flowed onto her shoulders, with vibrant hazel eyes which were darting back and forth. Her frame was thin, encased by a coating as pale as the moon. Her eyes looked all over the place, and she looked completely spooked from the paleness of her skin. Whatever happened clearly happened to her that much I could induce…and yet she didn't have a scratch on her. A dent that big on the car could have killed her, at the very least she would be unconscious. Yet here she stood, in a bit of a daze but mostly fine.

"What happened here?" I asked. The standing teenagers looked over to me, worry in their face. The driver still in his car stuck his head out of the car as he stated, "I am so sorry!"

He stepped out of the car. "It was my fault, I couldn't stop the car."

I rushed to him, placing his arm over my shoulder. He was heavy, clearly taking a huge impact from the accident. "Follow me," I said, leading the group of teenagers to my car.

The way back was mostly uneventful as I carried the young boy, and the others carried their friend. Only one thing caught me off guard, a statement the pale girl had made.

"He was…so fast," she whispered, "in a blink of an eye…"

I guarded the entrance to the infirmary, which now housed both Bella Swan and Tyler Crowley. Officer Chief Swan ran through the double doors, not even batting an eye at me. After a few minutes another man walked past me. He stood tall and wore a long lab coat, clearly a man of authority. What was outstanding however was his pale skin, he had the look of death. Though his presence was calming there was a sense of danger to him. Hidden behind his kind façade was a monster. On his badge I caught his last name, Dr. Cullen…

I hope to never meet this man again.


End file.
